Enhanced excalibur
The Enhanced Excalibur is an upgraded version of Excalibur that may be obtained upon completion of the hard Seers' Village Tasks. The player may speak to Lady of the Lake (it is no longer required to wear the Seers' headband 3) and she will enhance the player's Excalibur. Enhanced Excalibur has tier 72 damage and tier 70 accuracy, and is the closest equivalent to an off-hand abyssal whip; it is the second best non-degradable off-hand for melee (after Jessika's sword and tied with the off-hand crystal dagger) and a large step up from dragon off-hands. It is also known for its healing ability which can be activated by right clicking it while it is in your inventory or equipped. This effect is doubled upon completion of the elite Seer's Village Tasks. This ability has a recharge of 5 minutes. This cooldown is shared with Rejuvenate, Guthix's blessing and Ice Asylum. If the item is lost, a replacement can be retrieved from the Lady of the Lake in Taverley for 500 coins. The Seers' headband is not needed when reclaiming the sword. }} Special effect By activating the enhanced excalibur, the player is healed for 400 life points every 4 seconds for 20 seconds, or 40 seconds if the Elite Seers Village Tasks are completed. Defence also receives a 15% boost. This activation shares a 5 minute cooldown with Guthix's Blessing, Rejuvenate and Ice Asylum. Something that should be noted is that this ability does not use adrenaline, not even the 10% drained by eating food while in combat. Equipping Excalibur is not required to activate its ability; one may simply right-click it from the inventory. Additionally, unequipping Excalibur will not end the healing effect early if it was activated while wielded. For quick use of this ability, one may drag Excalibur onto the action bar. Regardless of whether or not the weapon is equipped, pressing its corresponding hotkey will activate the ability. Wearing Warpriest of Armadyl armour or Warpriest of Bandos armour may reduce the cooldown for this ability, for it is treated as though it is Rejuvenate. Trivia *Between the release of the Evolution of Combat and that of Legacy mode, its special was instead turned into a passive effect that had a chance to heal 1% of your current life points for the enhanced version, or 2% for the elite version. *Multiple Enhanced Excaliburs may be obtained. If a player possesses multiple Excaliburs and takes them to the Lady of the Lake to be enhanced after completion of the hard Seers' Tasks, they will all be upgraded. Similarly, a player may buy a new Excalibur if they lose or destroy it and choose between having the original or enhanced version (note that the player must not have an enhanced version to buy another Excalibur). By choosing originals, dropping them to buy the desired amount and picking them all up, a player can talk to the Lady of the Lake and have all Excaliburs enhanced in one go. * If you manage to get stunned while in combat while the healing effect of the Enchanced excalibur is active, the effect will stop prematurely. It's unclear if this is a intentional or not. *Though an update allegedly restatted this weapon to level 72, only its damage (which was reduced) was affected. *The enhanced excalibur cannot be mounted in a player's Quest Hall. However, one can simply reclaim the original Excalibur and mount it instead. *According to the actual legend, this sword could only be used to its full potential when wielded by King Arthur and was capable of killing even the dead. *Contrary to popular belief, Elite Enhanced Excalibur is simply an ability upgrade of the Enhanced Excalibur, and not a separate item from the standard excalibur. Thus, you do not have to reobtain it after completing the elite tasks. * With the ability to keepsake items introduced, the Excalibur originally could only be a cosmetic override if the player was wielding an Excalibur. fi:Enhanced excalibur Category:Augmentable items Category:Weapons that have special attacks Category:Healing